La Vida de un Desquiciado
by la chimichanga
Summary: Futura serie de One-shots de Dagur el desquiciado (los Summary irán cambiando según el ultimo One-shot que escriba) Esto es solo una encuesta para ver si realmente quieren leer de Dagur y si es asi pueden pedir request para que empiese a escribir


_**Amo a Dagur, por que a mi punto de vista los personajes malos, siempre son más interesantes que los buenos. Creo que si no hay buen villano, entonces no puede haber un buen héroe, ya que ambos se complementan, ademas veo que hay muy pocos fics de él (?, Así que pienso escribir unos One-Shots de él, pero hay ciertas cosas que quiero aclarar de como voy a describirlo para que no haya quejas ni problemas después.**_

_1) Dagur es un desquiciado no un retrasado_, Esto significa que para mi estar loco no significa lo mismo de ser un idiota, de echo muchos asesinos dementes y locos de la historia eran unos genios, ya que para poder cometer tantas cosas sin ser descubiertos y manipular a todos a su alrededor, se necesita un coeficiente alto. Así que del Dagur que escribiré no es un idiota, solo es un vengativo o un villano impredecible que aveces los impulsos ganan más que la razón.

_2) Su tribu no lo odio o intenta traicionarlo o cualquier cosa parecida_. Para mi Dagur el desquiciado es el líder perfecto de los Berserker. Por que en el libro la Tribu Berserker esta echa de vikingos dementes. Todos los de hay usan cadenas y candados, para retenerse en caso de que entren en el "modo Berserker", y si no fuera poco son conocidos por realizar sacrificios humanos, ofreciendo víctimas a La Bestia (muerte verde creo).

Ademas los Berserker esta basado en una tribu real de guerreros vikingos con el mismo nombre. Estos entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos y no había fuego o acero que los detuviera. Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura o alguna clase de protección. Su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso algunos compañeros de batalla, pues en estado de trance no estaban en condiciones de distinguir aliados de enemigos.

_3) Tal vez mato a su padre._ No me gusta creer que el mato a su padre, pero si así fuera creo que fue por que muchos Berserker así lo querían ya que a diferencia de Alvin el traidor que los exiliados obedecen a alvin por temor, los Berserker no parecen obedecer a Dagur por temor, sino más por respeto y fidelidad a este, ya que hasta tira a su comandante al agua y este regresa bien feliz al barco para aconsejar a Dagur. (Es muy gracioso por que Dagur se sorprende y le dice que si no lo había tirado al mar y el le contesta que es muy bien nadador y Dagur lo vuelve a tirar al mar) ademas Dagur es muy joven y posee una armada completa de hombres más grades y fuertes que él, si ellos estuvieran en desacuerdo con que Dagur mandara, fácilmente lo podría echar de la nave o cuando estaba solo en la isla de los dragones dejarlo hay abandonado.

Tal vez el padre de Dagur, no nació con los genes Berserker de ser de lo peor, pero lo que él no tenia de Berserker se lo paso a su hijo.

4) Tal vez Dagur posea _un dragón. _El dragón seria un Skrill. Por que lo veo como un buen antagonista para Chimuelo, ademas creo que seria perfecto para un Hipo vs Dagur y un Furia Nocturna vs Skrill. Ya que ambos dragones son Clase Embestida, tienen muchas similitudes como que son de los más temidos de todos, por su velocidad, su fuego muy potente y por ser muy inteligentes.

el Skrill es más grande que el furia Nocturna, es agresivo, poderoso y casi inentrenable. Es bastante beligerante e impredecible, tal como una tormenta eléctrica. Cosas que a mi parecer comparte con Dagur, ademas en la serie se ve que el Skrill es el símbolo de los Berserker, por otra parte es el primer dragón al cual Dagur no quiere matar y el Skrill por otro lado es controlado a la fuerza por Dagur y los Berserker, este en vez de atacarlos a ellos, prefiere ir a atacar a Hipo y a Chimuelo, al final lo congelan de nuevo, pero como supongo que ese dragón es vengativo y competitivo. Que mejor que intentar desquitarse de Hipo y Chimuelo, uniendose a su enemigo(?

_**Son todos los puntos que pienso especificar, ahora los One-shots o Fics que tengo en mente son muchos, pero tengo estas tres ideas en mente primero:**_

a) uno que explique por que mato a su papa o que onda con su vida para que hiciera eso

b) un Dagur vengativo, que esta enojado por que Hipo le vio la cara con lo de no hay dragones en Berk , después de que lo considero su hermano y estaba dispuesto hacer la paz con Berk.

c) pueden sugerir cosas o solicitarme algo (asi como una especie de Request ;D)


End file.
